1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover attachable to a portable terminal to protect the portable terminal from the external environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover for a portable terminal and improvements user accessibility of portable terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to technological advances of the electronic communication industry, portable terminals are being designed with an increasing diverse functionality, yet at the same time are their overall construction is lighter in weight, slimmer, and more miniaturized than ever before. For example, in such devices a speaker being capable of realizing a variety of melodies, and/or a color display unit with millions of pixels is arranged in some of the new portable terminals. Also, the portable terminal provides music listening function through a Motion Picture Expert Group Layer-3 (MP3) player (MP3P) in addition to a phone call function. Further, the portable terminals provide functionality for receiving radio, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), etc. as well as a variety of game contents through the color display unit.
Furthermore, portable terminals may include various kinds of accessories to make their appearance elegant. In addition, there is a cover attachable to the portable terminal for protecting the portable terminal from an external shock, etc. The cover is typically hinged or slidably attached to the portable terminal and is opened and closed at a constant angle, thereby being capable of opening and closing the display of the portable terminal depending on use or non-use. The cover is an accessory functioning to simply make the portable terminal elegant and protect the portable terminal from the external, but does not satisfy the increasing preference of being lighter and slimmer. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved cover not known heretofore.